Survivor: People in Jax's Classes
Advanced Band literally 72 people in this class not doing them all Physical Education Leadership Geometry *Austin - The Guy Who Is Most Likely To Come Out By The Time We Reach College *Michael W. - The Very Very Very Very Smart And Intelligent Guy *Celine - The Girl Who Sucks At Math But Sits Next To Me And Is Kind Of School Also I Dated Her In Kindergarten I Think *Sohum - The #Sassy Indian Who's Amazing And Sits Behind Me *Leonard - HE WON'T LET ME HAVE ANY FOOD *Seohyun - The Korean Who Hated Me In 6th Grade I Guess *Kathy - The Eccentric Asian Who Always Sings And Is Good Friends With Vikram For Some Reason *Prithvi - The Secondary Character Who Is Friends With Nicolas (see: Science) *Tony - The Weird-Ass Asian Who I'm Really Good Friends With For Some Reason *Jacob - The Funny, Cool, And Apparently Popular Asian *Michael C. - No Words Can Describe This Math Genius *Vikram - The EXTREMELY Flamboyant Indian Who Has A Girlfriend Now *Anand - The Buttchinned Indian *Brandon - The Other Swimmer *Andrew - That Might Not Be His Name Actually But The Asian With Allergies That Is Smart *Yamini - The Nice-Turned-Bitch Indian *Mikael - The Most Annoying Guy Ever that's all I can remember Science *Laura - The Quiet Overweight Mexican Who Hangs Out With The Same People I Do Yet I Don't Know Her At All *Allie - The Hottest Girl In School Who Thinks I'm "Chill" *Desi - The Alpha Popular Chick Who I've Had A Gigantic Crush On For The Past 2 Years *Jessica - The Somewhat Normal Popular Girl Who My Friend Thinks Is Hot But Is Clearly Really Ugly *Michelle - The Girl Who Has A Pretty Damn Decent Personality But Can Also Be Really Mean And Used To Be My #NORPSBUDDY But Now This Is Becoming Obscure Inside Jokes *Emily - The Other Mexican Girl Who Hangs Out With The Same People I Do Yet I Don't Know Her At All But Slightly Less Quiet *Ahna - The Girl Who I Owed A Bag Of Chips Until Today When I Bought Her Some But Apparently They Were The Wrong Kind And She's Also My Brother *Haley - The Extremely Perverted Girl Who Is Also Really Funny And Is Currently Atheist But Was Christian, Buddhist, And Hindu In The Past And She's Also My Mom *Foster - The Guy I Sit Next To (I Think He Longboards Or Something) *Venkata - The EXTREMELY Pre-Pubescent Indian Who Is Unintentionally (Or Intentionally, Kid Is Sort Of A Genius) Hilarious *Helen - The North Korean Spy Who Happens To Be My Swing Dance Partner *Joanna - The Token Female Math Wiz *Leo - The Asian That Always Comes To Class Sweaty Because of PE And Has Facial Hair *Leonard - The Asian That Swims At The Same Place I Do And I Always Take Food From *Pamela - The Shy Girl That Sits Behind Me *Lanie - The Semi-Popular Girl Who I Can't Think Of Any Adjectives For *Shira - The Semi-Popular Girl Who I Find Weirdly Sexy Despite Not Being Able To Think Of Anything That Attractive About Her *Dana - The Token Jewish Girl *Izzy - The Semi-Popular Funny Mexican Who Was In My PE Class Last Year *Nicolas - The Mexican Guy Who Is Really Good At Cards And Has Been My Friend For 3 Years Now *Mikael - The Most Annoying Guy Ever *Evan - Mikael's Friend For Some Reason Even Though He's Okay *Swapnil - The Extremely Smart Indian Who Can Be Extremely Unintentionally Hilarious *Elias "Turbo" - The Semi-Popular Guy Who Made Fun Of My Voice Once Core